


In the Beginning

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: A heart to heart discussion between a foster mother and her son





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Don’t Forget 3 October 11

“Resembool?”  Smoke wreathed her dark head as she poured him a double.  “What the hell’s out there?”  
  
“A very talented alchemist from what I’m meant to understand,” he answered.  The Lt. Colonel took a burning sip of his drink.  “And we should have the most talented alchemists where we can keep a careful eye on them.  We don’t need some lunatic out in the sticks experimenting with the wildlife and getting out of control.  It’s dangerous to leave alchemists to their own devices unchecked, you know.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” his aunt grunted.  “I leave you alone for ten minutes and suddenly all my collector movie plates are turned into a brand new commode.  I never wanted to skin a child alive so badly…”  
  
Roy chuckled.  “Imagine if I was able to do something more dangerous than that!  Which is precisely why a trip to sheep country is in order.”  
  
He didn’t miss the mischievous little smirk she gave him as she lifted her wine glass to her lips.  “You taking your little Lieutenant with ya?”  
  
Roy sighed.  “Of course.”  
  
“Maybe you could-”  
  
“Don’t start,” he warned.  “I am well aware of your desire for grandchildren Madame, but this trip will not be the one to produce them.”   He looked into his drink.  “Besides, who says she even wants children by me.  And on top of that, you’re distracting me from my mission out there in the first place!”  
  
“Separate rooms?” she asked.  
  
“I assume.  And if not, certainly separate beds.”  His cheeks felt hot.  “Stop it, I need to stay focused!”  
  
She cackled and came around to the other side of the bar.  “Forgive me, even an old woman like me still has dreams.”  She climbed up onto a bar stool beside him.  “So tell me about this alchemist.  What’s his name?  What’s his specialty?”  
  
“Van Hohenheim.  Supposedly he doesn’t have a specialty, just really good at various aspects of alchemy.  I’ve heard he’s made repairs to houses, assisted in agricultural acceleration, done some field medic type alchemy…  That’s why we’re going to see him.”  
  
She put her cigarette out and patted his back.  “Don’t bring home a monster, alright?  And if you do, make sure he can’t counteract your flames.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  He glanced down at his pocket watch.  “I better get going.  Our train leaves at 6:55 tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Did you get a private cabin?”  
  
He snorted, shaking his head.  “You never give up, do you?”  
  
She gestured to the establishment around them.  “Do you think I would have made it this far if I just gave up all the time?”  She hugged him.  “Be careful, Roy-Boy.  And if you get an opportunity-”  
  
“Yeah, I got it,” he interrupted.  “I’ll call before I leave, see if you need anything while I’m out that way.”  She mentioned something about some fresh mutton chops, but apart from that she only advised him to be on high alert when meeting the man.  
  
He wandered out into the chilly spring night, walking back to his townhouse with his head full of questions.  While some of them were of the woman he’d be traveling with (damn his aunt for putting those thoughts in his head!), most of them were about the mysterious Van Hohenheim, and the biggest question of all: had he really performed human transmutation?  
  
He decided he’d better at least heed his aunt’s warning- _“Don’t bring home a monster.”_  
  
Years later, he would look back on their conversation and smile to himself.  He hadn’t brought home a monster after all- he’d brought home a _hero._


End file.
